danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Beck Falls for Tori
Beck Falls for Tori is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of Victorious ''and the 22nd episode overall. It aired on April 16th, 2011. Plot Sikowitz gets Tori an audition for the best friend of the lead girl in a movie. But, André, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat have problems with her resume. So they advise her to "exaggerate" while Tori calls it lying. She is not chosen for the role of the best friend since she "looks too much like the star", but because of the lies on her resume, she is hired as a stunt double instead. She tells Sikowitz she wants to quit, but she finds out she will get "blackballed" in Hollywood if she quits. She tells the others that her stunt is to simply fall off a chair, and in response, Jade kicks Tori off of her chair. On the set, she finds out she has to fall off the chair, through the railing, and fall down 40 feet onto the air sack. When the director's son gets bitten by monkeys and the director has to leave early, Tori is saved from doing the stunt. Andre says she doesn't need to do the stunt, but Tori doesn't want to get blackballed. So, André tells Tori to stay calm since all of them will go there to calm her down. Tori gets a text that Beck is there, but lies that she has to pee with an app called "Pee Minder." Beck does the stunt for her, wearing a nearly identical dress that Cat designed and pretending to be Tori. Tori later feels mad at herself for chickening out and convinces Sikowitz to get her back onto the movie set to do the fall for real. But she hesitates to actually do it, so Jade pushes Tori off of the platform and she lands safely on the air sack. Subplot Meanwhile, Cat loves her new Costume Designer class and is making many different outfits like Little Bo Beep, Superhero, Sikowitz, and a secret agent. She also has the talent to find out people's exact measurements. References Click here Wikipedia Sidereel TV Guide Trivia *'Absent:' Daniella Monet as Trina Vega. *Despite what the title implies, the plot points out that it's a pun on "falls." *This may also be the first time a main character is involved in a near death experience (excluding Rex). *This is the third time Beck's has name used in the title. *This is the second time Tori's name has been used in a title. *This is the first time Beck dresses up like a girl. *This is the first time Sikowitz appears in season two. *Beggin' on Your Knees, the song that Tori sang in the previous episode, can be heard very briefly during the scene at the Asphalt Café. *The scene where Cat mirrors Sikowitz's movements is a spoof of the famous "mirror scene" from the Marx Brothers film ''Duck Soup. *The film which Tori auditioned for is called "Catch Me, Kiss Me". *In this episode, it's seen that Beck chews on his pen. *In this episode, Cat mentions that she has a cousin named Jesse, but in Rex Dies, she says that she has an uncle named Jesse, although, it can be possible that two of her family members are both named Jesse. *'Ending tagline:' "I don't wanna get blackballed!"--Tori *Victoria and Avan really did the stunt. *At one point while Tori is on set (before she realizes that she has to fall 40 feet), you can hear someone saying "Dan has notes!" in the background. This is possibly a reference to Dan Schneider, the show's creator (who, as director, takes notes on scenes that the cast shoots and then uses them to instruct his staff on how to do the scene better). *This was the first episode which doesn't feature any singing at all. The second episode was Who Did It to Trina? *This is the first episode where there are characters who wear the same clothes. *This was the first season 2 episode to air in South East Asia, the second was Helen Back Again and the third was Tori Gets Stuck. *The app store has apps like Squirt Alert. *We learn that Robbie cannot ride a bike (as implied by Rex). Robbie has also confirmed this on TheSlap. However, later in the show, he has said to ride a bike. Tori also flips her hair flirtatiously, something which the gang teased her about. *This is the first episode to feature the name of a character in the title when the episode does not focus on the character, since Beck is not majorly relevant to the plot until the very end of the episode. Reception * Fan reaction to the episode was mostly positive, but some viewers found it "a completely pointless waste". It premiered to 3.946 million viewers. Goofs *In reality, real movie industries make falling safe for stunt doubles. *Stunt doubles actually don't just fall off the sets onto a small pad; real movie industries make sure the pad at the bottom is very big. *The song Beggin' on Your Knees that was on the previous episode's production code was 209, but this episode's production code is 201. The song wouldn't have existed then but due to the episode being out of order, it is unknown why this episode aired before Beggin' on Your Knees (episode) *The director told Tori that she has to drop 40 feet. However, it can't really be forty feet unless she drops from the fourth or fifth (or even sixth) floor down to the ground. Looking at the set, Tori's origin is just like one or one and a half floors above the ground, which is just like 10 feet. *In one scene, a producer mentioned that the former stunt double missed the sack. The producers of the movie should have been sued about the accident, for being careless. *After Beck fell broke through the railing while falling through it, the director asked if he wanted to do another take. How would they repair the railing so quickly as to do another take? *If Cat's brother was shot by a clown (even though the clown was her cousin), the clown would have been arrested but it seemed that Cat didn't attempt to do anything Running Gags *Jade talks like a movie star from the 1940s, thinking that Tori talks like that, making Tori respond, "I don't talk like that!". It is later repeated in the other episodes. In Locked Up, Tori checks if she really sounds like it. *Cat makes costumes and knows sizes and measurements. Quotes Robbie: '''Rex! You promised me these were boy's jeans! '''Rex: Heheheh! You've been Rex-ed! Rex: What did you say, girl-pants? Jade: ...Who can't ride a bike? Rex: (sneaky voice) Take a guess... Robbie: Can you keep any secrets? Cat: Can anyone guess who I am? Beck: Ugh... André: Um, you're Little Boy Poop. Cat: '''Cause he keeps poking him and saying what are you gonna do about it clown? Huh? It happened on a bus. '''Jade: '''Cat, color the tiger. '''Cat: Yay, crayons! Cat: LOOK! I made my tiger purple! That doesn't happen in nature! Sikowitz: The world needs weenies, without weenies we'd be wearing turtlenecks. (Sikowitz pulls on Robbie's turtleneck) Tori: That's a great costume...maybe you can dress me for my funeral. Cat: I could so do that. André: Come on now, there's not gonna be a funeral. Cat: Awww... Rex: (squeaky voice) The Wicked Witch here got a visitor's pass. '''Tori: '''So what special skills should I add? '''Andre: '''Gymnastics. '''Beck: '''Martial Arts. '''Robbie: '''Sky-diving. '''Jade: '''Flirtatious hair flipping. '''Tori: '''Okay, I do not flip my hair flirtatiously! '''Jade: '''Oh really? This doesn't look familiar? ''(imitating Tori's voice while flicking her hair) ''Well, hello boys! My name is Tori Vega! Buy me some licorice and I'll give you a kiss! Photo Gallery 02